Nobody Else
by She's So High
Summary: Raven refuses to sleep and Robin just can't. But then, would you be able to? PostHaunted, hints of RobinRaven


Nobody Else  
By: Lady DeathAngel  
Disclaimer: not mine, not profiting, 'nuff said.  
Warnings: fluff  
A/N: So, I'm totally addicted to the Teen Titans fanfiction thing. It's kind of crazy, actually. Anyway, this is a gapfiller for Haunted and takes place directly after the episode. There are hints of Robin/Raven, but in keeping with canon, it's mostly one-sided and neither have really acknowledged it. Um, that's all I guess. I'm pimping my fic 'Edge of Awareness' which is Robin/Raven AU of semi-epic proportions. Go read it! After you read, enjoy, and review this one, of course.

--(

The idea of sleep didn't appeal to Raven. Everyone else had already gone to bed. Starfire had wailed about Robin for nearly an hour before Cyborg convinced her he would be fine and that she needed to rest. Beast Boy had tossed and turned before the cold medicine he'd been given made him comfortable enough to fall asleep. Cyborg had been the last to go to bed, checking up on things in that obsessive-compulsive manner he sometimes had before giving Raven a look that said quite clearly, 'go to sleep' before turning in with a yawn and a jovial goodnight.

Raven was left to haunt the Tower by herself. She supposed she felt a little tired, but that didn't matter. She couldn't sleep. Not tonight. She knew exactly what would happen when she did and she couldn't believe she'd been so stupid.

_You needed to_, her Voice of Logic informed her. _He was in danger._

Raven sighed and sat down gingerly on the couch. That didn't matter. She'd been warned against _ever_ doing something so rash. Azar had been careful to pound the knowledge of what it meant into her head.

"To use your powers on another sentient being is bad enough. To meld your mind with someone else's is to forge a bond that can never be broken. It is not an action that should be taken, but if you must do it, make sure you trust that person. They will know things about you, Raven. They will be able to hurt you."

She did trust Robin. She trusted him with her life, but she was scared. Raven could feel him rattling around inside of her body. She felt odd, not quite herself, and she knew that if she fell asleep she would dream _his_ dreams and he would dream hers. She hadn't thought to consider the consequences of her actions. Raven had known Robin was in danger and she had acted because she could. She didn't wish that she _hadn't_, she just didn't know what to do now that she had.

"Raven?"

Raven sat up with a gasp and whirled around to look over her shoulder. Robin was standing behind her in a t-shirt and loose pants, frowning at her.

"You scared me," she said accusingly before sighing. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

Robin smirked.

"I could ask you the same question," he pointed out.

Raven just raised an eyebrow and he shrugged.

"Would _you_ be able to?"

Raven thought about it, thought about the fact that she _wasn't_ sleeping already, and knew he had a point.

"Probably not," she admitted before glancing pointedly at the seat next to her.

Robin grinned and vaulted onto the couch, landing smoothly beside her. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Show-off."

"Always."

She smirked and glanced over at him.

"So what do we do now?" she asked.

Robin shrugged.

"Wanna watch a movie?"

Raven stared at him incredulously and then rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Got nothing better to do."

"You could sleep," he said with a raised eyebrow, getting off the couch and moving to rummage through their movie collection. He returned a few moments later and she watched as he set the movie up. Finally he flopped back onto the couch, remote in hand, and started the movie.

She didn't recognize it; it seemed like pretty mindless comedy. Not quite her thing, but Robin had had a rough night. The least she could do if she insisted on staying up was watch his lame movie. He didn't seem to be paying much attention to it, though. His eyes were drooping and he was staring at a spot on Raven's neck. She frowned when she glanced over to find him staring.

"You're falling asleep," she said.

He grinned.

"Am not, but you look comfortable."

Raven flushed and shook her head.

"You're _not_ using me as a human pillow."

He chuckled, low and deep. "You'll like it, I promise."

Raven huffed and then slouched further into the couch. Robin could tell she was wavering, she could feel it, and he was still smiling.

"Fine," she said finally. "But only because it won't do anyone any good if our valiant leader falls asleep before he can save Jump City from whatever crisis is sure to arise tomorrow."

Robin gave a soft noise of triumph and then fell over and into her lap. There was a lot of shifting around while they both got comfortable. Finally he was still, his head a warm weight nestled against Raven's thighs. His hair tickled her bare skin and with each inhale her abdomen brushed the back of his head.

Starfire had fallen asleep on her before, but it had been different. Starfire's head was heavy and she'd mumbled a lot that night and drooled a bit too. Robin was still and quiet, watching the movie, completely peaceful. He calmed Raven's nerves a bit, the panicked feeling from earlier receding. She rested one hand on his head gently, hesitantly. When he did nothing but glance up at her with raised eyebrows she rolled her eyes and sifted her fingers through his hair.

It was softer than she'd thought it would be, no longer gelled and spiked to inhuman heights. She liked it better this way. He relaxed even further beneath the touch of her fingers and she almost smiled. This connection wasn't so bad, she thought, if it made her feel like _this_. Warm and whole and complete and . . . happy.

"Hey, Raven?" he whispered tentatively.

"Hmm?"

He paused and then angled his head to fix her with a serious look. "Thank you. For earlier. Without you . . ."

She glanced away, nervous under his gaze despite the mask he wore.

"I knew I could help you," she said, trying to make it sound logical. "So I did. You would have done the same for me," she added, looking at him again.

He nodded.

"Remember that," he told her. "If you ever need anything I'm here for you. I'd never hesitate to help a friend."

She smiled at him then and swallowed hard.

"I know."

"Good," he said before turning his head to face the television screen.

She wove her fingers in his hair once more and sighed softly to herself. The rest of the movie flashed by in a series of images that she didn't really see. When it was over Robin turned it off but didn't move. He nestled into Raven, his hand resting lightly on her thigh.

"You should go to bed now," she said, her voice soft.

"So should you," he retorted.

They were silent, Robin's breath evening out as he slowly fell asleep. Raven opened her mouth and hesitated before speaking again.

"Robin?" she whispered.

"Mm?"

"I'm glad it was you."

He snuggled closer, a small smile lighting his face.

"Mm . . . I'm glad it was you, too," he mumbled.

Raven gazed down at him. His feelings were easier to read when he was sleeping. They washed over her in a warm rush of emotion and she smiled at the sensations of _safe_ and _happy_ and _family_. She ran her hand through his hair and even though her legs were numb and he kept sighing softly, his breath ghosting over her skin in a tingling caress that was fast becoming a nuisance, she knew that she would always be safe and happy with him. Robin was family.

She wouldn't trust her mind to anyone else.


End file.
